


Night Before, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-02
Updated: 2006-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Jed spends his last night in the Oval Office before the inauguration of a new President.





	1. Night Before, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Night Before**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Wells, Sorkin, and NBC own these characters. I am only writing about them.  
**Summary:** Jed spends his last night in the Oval Office before the inauguration of a new President.  
**Spoiler:** All seven seasons.  
**Written:** 04-17-06  
**Feedback:** Always welcomed.  


**Chapter 1**

Abbey quietly pushed open the door to the Oval Office, knowing who she would find there. She wasn't disappointed. Jed was sitting behind the now cleared desk, eyes closed, deep in thought. Only one lamp was on, causing shadows to dance across the room, giving the room an eerie feeling. A feeling of grief. . 

She walked over and gently touched him his hand. "Jed?" 

Startled, Jed opened his eyes to see his wife gazing down at him. 

"Huh?" 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. People are asking where you've disappeared to. I thought I would come and see about you." 

A small laugh crossed his lips. "Yeah. You can't stop taking care of me, can you?" 

"No. And I'll continue to do just that." 

Silence covered the room like a thick blanket. Both knew what the other was thinking. Their instincts were rarely wrong when it came to knowing what each other thought. 

"Abbey?" 

"Yes, Jed?" She took a chair and pulled it up to the desk. Taking hold of his hand, she gently stroked it. 

"Have I made any difference here? Have I done the right thing over the past eight years?" 

"Yes, I think you have." 

"If so, at what cost?" 

"Jed, stop being so pessimistic. You've helped millions of people. Your programs on hunger, on education, on terrorism have prevented many, many deaths." 

Abbey's heart broke as she realized Jed was now grieving for lost opportunities. For proposals that he couldn't get passed. For unfinished business. 

"I don't know, hon. I've been here eight years and it seems only like yesterday we were starting. We had so many hopes and dreams to change the world. I had a great team that was going to work miracles. I was going to be the President who would achieve every goal he had going into office. I was going to be different." 

Knowing Jed was not looking for a reply, Abbey remained silent. She squeezed Jed's hand, giving him silent support. 

Straightening up, he looked at his wife. "You go on back. Tell everybody I'll be there shortly. I need to think a little more." 

"Jed…" 

"No, Abbey. I'll be there in a few minutes. I promise." 

Reluctantly, Abbey dropped his hand and stood up. Leaning over, she gently kissed his lips and smiled. "Don't be too long or else I'll be back." 

"I know you will. I'll be fine. I just need a few more minutes." 

Abbey walked away and gently closed the door to the Oval. She hoped that he would be okay but at this point there was no point in arguing with him. She had learned that lesson years ago. 


	2. Night Before, The 2

 

**The Night Before**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Wells, Sorkin, and NBC own these characters. I am only writing about them.  
**Summary:** Jed spends his last night in the Oval Office before the inauguration of a new President.  
**Spoiler:** All seven seasons.  
**Written:** 04-17-06  
**Feedback:** Always welcomed.  


* * *

**Chapter 2**

The silence continued to coat the room. The shadows continued to dance on the walls. 

Jed sighed, thinking about the ups and downs of the past eight years. The achievements. The near misses. The losses. 

Jed's POV: 

I guess I have made some difference in some areas. I increased funding for education, for medical research, and for terrorism. But there have been some misses as well. And that bothers me. So close and I couldn't close the deals. China was a major miss. My relapse did nothing to help that. I thought I had it all arranged but then it fell through. But the losses…they're the hardest for me to deal with. I don't mind the political losses. That's a fact of life in politics and I knew that going in. I would have liked to have won more than I did but I knew I was going to lose some battles. I guess I can accept that. 

But it's the people I've lost that bother me the most. Why did they leave? I guess they each had their reasons. 

Sam was the first to go. He was a good speech writer. One of the best I've ever known. I always thought he would do well in politics. But he chose differently. Last I heard he was in a prestigious LA law firm and engaged to be married. But Josh wants him to be Deputy Chief of Staff. I haven't heard his decision. I think he'll do well but then this is the White House and in this place your time is not your own. But Sam's smart. He'll make the right decision. 

Then Josh moved on. He thought I was angry at him for leaving. But I wasn't. I knew it was time for a new challenge. He moved up as well. Santos has recently announced that Josh would be his Chief of Staff. Well, that was a no brainer. Just like Leo got me elected twice, Josh got Santos elected. I once told the Secretary of Agriculture to choose his best friend for Chief of Staff. I don't know if Josh is Santo's best friend, but Josh will serve the new President well. Josh served me and Leo well. There was no one better when it came to domestic politics and wrangling Senators and Congressmen into the party line. Those skills will benefit the new President as well. 

Toby. You served me well, Toby. You had a magic way with words and yes, there were even times you had a magic way with me. You always said it plain. And sometimes a President needs that voice to clear away the cobwebs and drive him to make the right decision. But Toby, why did you do it? I didn't want to believe that you leaked the secret information but when you said what you did, what choice did I have? I have a pardon in my desk, just waiting for my signature. But I don't know what I'll do. I'll decide in the morning. 

CJ. Claudia Jean. I wasn't real sure about you during the campaign but you certainly have withstood those daily press battles and always came back for more. Well, almost always. There were many times where you had reporters for breakfast, lunch, and supper. How did they taste? Then I picked you for Chief of Staff. There was no other person I had come to trust as much as I did Leo. There were some rough days there, especially when you tried to protect me after the trip to China. But then, somehow, you changed. You got tougher. I wonder how much mentoring Leo gave you because you have really shown your mettle these past few months. I heard from Abbey that you're heading to California tomorrow. Abbey said that Danny had been named an Associate Editor of the LA Times and wondered if that had anything to do with your decision. Of course. It has _everything_ to do with it. You'll be missed but it's time you get some happiness of your own. 

But I miss two people most of all. Delores and Leo. People so different but yet they had an incredible impact on my life. But they are gone. Before I had a chance to say goodbye. Both gone before their times. Both gone because of my actions. 

The shadows moved again. 


	3. Night Before, The 3

 

**The Night Before**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Wells, Sorkin, and NBC own these characters. I am only writing about them.  
**Summary:** Jed spends his last night in the Oval Office before the inauguration of a new President.  
**Spoiler:** All seven seasons.  
**Written:** 04-17-06  
**Feedback:** Always welcomed.  


* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Mr. President, your lunch will be here shortly." 

"Did you order me some of that rabbit food again?" 

"Sir, if you're talking about salad, yes, I ordered that." 

"Mrs. Landingham…" 

"Sir, I'm only following doctor's orders. If you have a problem with the doctor's orders, then you need to discuss it with her." 

"Delores, you hurt me." 

"Why is that sir?" 

"I don't follow my wife's orders. So I ask why do you feel the need to follow them?" 

"Sir, I follow the doctor's orders. If they also happen to be your wife's, then that's just a coincidence." 

"Delores…" 

"Tell me you'll eat your salad Mr. President or I'll get some green beans to go with it." 

"Is that a threat?" Jed smiled. He loved this kind of interaction with his favorite secretary. It made the days much more bearable. 

"No. sir. One cannot threaten the President of the United States. It's a statement of fact." 

Jed remembered the smile when she had said that. Then sadly remembered two days later when she had been killed bringing back her new car on his request. 

'God, how my heart still aches knowing that I had been responsible for her death. Yeah, the report said a drunk driver had hit her. But it was my fault. She would never have been in that location had I not requested her to come back. 

There was another death I feel responsible for. Leo's. It started with the argument at Camp David and then the massive heart attack. Then I pressured Leo into taking on the Vice-Presidential nomination. The added stress of the travel and the speeches and the schedules contributed to his death. And I was the one to persuade him to take it on. Leo had his doubts but I knew he would have made a great Vice-President. Now, Leo would not reach that pinnacle of his career. No, he was buried in Arlington and would not be there tomorrow. 

And it was my fault. 

The shadows continued to move. 


	4. Night Before, The 4

 

**The Night Before**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Wells, Sorkin, and NBC own these characters. I am only writing about them.  
**Summary:** Jed spends his last night in the Oval Office before the inauguration of a new President.  
**Spoiler:** All seven seasons.  
**Written:** 04-17-06  
**Feedback:** Always welcomed.  


* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Mr. President?" 

"Leo, I told you before not to call me that when it's just the two of us. Are you going to do that for the next four years?" 

"Yes, sir." It was the first day of the Bartlet Presidency. 

"We've been best friends for over forty years and you're going to call me 'sir' for the next four years?" 

"Yes, and four years after that if we're lucky." 

"Whoa, Leo. I just started my first four years. Give me some time." 

"I'll give you two years. Then we run again." Leo smiled. He knew Jed would not be satisfied with only four years. 

"I think Abbey will have something to say about that." 

"Oh, she'll change her mind when she sees how good a job you're going to do." 

Jed got serious. "Leo, you know you got me here. Your political savvy and the people you picked to help us. It's a great staff but you're the main reason I'm sitting here today." 

"No, sir. The reason you're sitting here today is because the people liked you. They trust you to take care of this country for the next four years. You're the reason you're sitting here today." 

"It's scary, Leo. Scary that I have responsibility for over three hundred million people. But with your help I know I can do this." 

"Sir, you know I'll be here whenever you need me. Do you remember what I told you in New Hampshire, early in the campaign? And it's still so true." 

Jed laughed. "You told me a number of things. Nothing ever seemed to stop you from saying whatever I needed to hear." 

"This is the time of Jed Bartlet, old friend. You're gonna open your mouth and lift houses off the ground. Whole houses, clear off the ground... I still believe that. I still believe that you'll take this country down the right path." 

"Thanks Leo. I know now why I picked you for my Chief of Staff. This job requires someone to have my back and I know you will have it. I trust you Leo. Stay by my side will you? Let's go down this path together." 

"Sir, I'll be here until you no longer need me." 

"Promise?" 

"Promise." 

The shadows continued to shift. 


	5. Night Before, The 5

 

**The Night Before**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Wells, Sorkin, and NBC own these characters. I am only writing about them.  
**Summary:** Jed spends his last night in the Oval Office before the inauguration of a new President.  
**Spoiler:** All seven seasons.  
**Written:** 04-17-06  
**Feedback:** Always welcomed.  


* * *

**Chapter 5**

Jed looked into the shifting darkness as a shiver ran down his spine. He sensed a presence but couldn't see anybody. "Is someone there?" 

He shook his head. Of course not. How stupid. 

He was alone. 

And his mind was playing tricks on him. 

"Josiah?" 

Shocked at the voice, Jed looked in the shadows again and stood when he saw who was calling his name. "Delores, is that you?" Her image appeared. 

No. No way could it be Delores. She's been dead for five years. 

"Josiah, don't you think you need to move on? Quit moping and look forward to your life out of here." 

"Delores? It can't be you. I mean…" 

"Mean what, Josiah? Why can't I come back to see you? We spent many a day right here." 

"But, you're…" 

"Spit it out Josiah. I'm dead. But that doesn't mean I can't be here. And I brought someone with me." 

"Jed, how ya doing?" 

Leo appeared out of the shadows, smiling his ragged smile. 

"Leo! Oh my god!" I'm dreaming. That's it. I'm dreaming." 

Leo and Delores laughed. 

"No, you're not dreaming. We came for a reason." 

"Why did you come back? Why would you even want to see me again? My actions caused your deaths." 

Delores shook her head. "No, Josiah. You did nothing. It was circumstances and it was our time. Do you really think you and Josh survived Rosslyn or you recovered from the attack in China because of what you did? Not even you are that powerful. It was our time." 

Leo spoke. "Yeah, it was our time. All those years of drinking and being face down in streets and parking lots made it my time. It wasn't the stress of campaigning. My body was finished. It was my time and nothing you would have done would have prevented it from happening. So quit moping Jed. Move on. We came to get you through tonight and tomorrow. Do I need to kick your ass?" 

"I've missed so many opportunities. I wonder if I've done enough. Helped enough people. Made this world a better place. Have I Leo? Have I done enough?" 

"Jed, you've helped millions of people. Both here and around the world. Yeah, some mistakes have been made but that's normal. You're human, Jed. And being human you make mistakes. But they will be forgotten soon and you'll be remembered for the all the good you've done." 

"Josiah, move on. Now its time for someone else to try to do his best. History will prove you were a great President, but that'll take a few years. Hand over the reins tomorrow and hold your head up high. You've done your best. You and the staff had done the best job that circumstances have allowed. Now, move on and enjoy the years ahead." 

"I have years?" 

Leo laughed. "Even we don't know the answer to that question, Jed. Just enjoy each day and the years will take care of themselves. And we'll be around anytime you need us. We're now your guardian angels." 

"Jed? Are you still in there?" Abbey's faint voice was heard as she made her way through the outer office. 

"Abbey's looking for me. Stick around. I'm sure she would want to say hello." 

Leo and Delores shook their heads. "No, Josiah. We only came to talk with you. We must go now. But take our words and move forward. Backward is for losers. You're a winner." 

With those words, the images melted back into the shadows. 


	6. Night Before, The 6

 

**The Night Before**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Wells, Sorkin, and NBC own these characters. I am only writing about them.  
**Summary:** Jed spends his last night in the Oval Office before the inauguration of a new President.  
**Spoiler:** All seven seasons.  
**Written:** 04-17-06  
**Feedback:** Always welcomed.  


* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Jed, answer me." Abbey opened the door to see her husband standing and staring into the shadows. She couldn't read the expression on his face. It was one she had never seen before. "Jed, are you okay?" 

He turned to her, a glow on his face that radiated peace and acceptance. Walking over to where she stood, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a brief, but passionate kiss. "Yes, Abbey. I'm better than I've ever been. Is the party still going on?" 

"Yes. You've been in here a half an hour and I told you that I would come back to get you." 

"I know. I know. I've been…..getting ready to move forward. Yes, moving forward is the only way to go. Come on. The hour is drawing near." 

"What are you talking about?" 

He placed a gentler kiss on her lips this time. "That's a down payment, Abbey. More to come." 

"More to come?" Abbey was confused. A half hour ago she was concerned about Jed slipping into a depression about leaving the Presidency. Now he seemed eager to move on. He was almost giddy with happiness and anticipation about the future. 

"Yes, hon. What else would I want to do on my last night? I mean, you can't call me Mr. President after tonight." He flipped his eyebrows. 

Abbey blushed. "Jed, we've got a lot to do tonight. And we have guests waiting for us." 

"Abbey, I mean it. Let's make an appearance and then go to our own party. I don't want to sleep tonight. Not the night before." 

Abbey smiled. Jed would be okay. Whatever had happened in the last half hour had turned him around. And she was grateful. 

Hand in hand, they turned and left the Oval for the last time as President and First Lady. 

"See, I told you Josiah would be okay." 

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He'll be just fine." 

THE END 

Sequel: "The Night Between" 


End file.
